E le stelle stanno a guardare
by Mai Kujaku
Summary: Nico Robin è distesa sul ponte della nave intenta a leggere un libro quando vede il capitano assorto dai suoi pensieri ...( Robin x Rufy )


Capitolo Unico : Le stelle stanno a guardare .

Robin si trovava sul ponte, sotto al chiaro di luna a leggere uno dei tanti libri che collezionava in biblioteca. Anche se leggeva, sfogliando quelle pagine era distratta, rifletteva. Da poco si era riunita con la sua ciurma: Nami, Franky, Zoro, Usop, Chopper, Brook... tutti sembravano in qualche modo cambiati tranne lui, il suo bel capitano. Ecco quel pensiero di lui che per due anni l'aveva ossessinata... travolta nei suoi sogni e adesso lo vedeva fermo sulla testa della Sunny a fissare il vuoto. Probabilmente pensava alla prossima meta o a suo fratello, decise di usare una sua mano e appoggiarla sulle spalle di lui. La Sunny era più grande della Marry lo spazio della sua stanza era ormai ridotto al minimo. Rufy sentì il tocco della donna e si voltò verso di lei sorridendo, un sorriso magnifico. Il capitano si avvicinò a Robin, quella donna lo incuriosiva ma prima era troppo piccolo e immaturo per poter solo pensare di avvicinarsi a lei e aveva paura ma forse adesso aveva una speranza.

Tutto bene Robin ?

Si mio capitano, guardavo il mare - e te avrebbe voluto dirgli - è bello stasera

Si e poi riflettevo su tante cose... io sono solo uno stupido ma adesso mi manca

Ace

Robin si mise una mano sul cuore ...

Rufy credo che le persone che amiamo siano sempre in alto, tra quelle stelle che noi osserviamo. Lui sicuramente è la più luminosa

Gli prese la mano alzandola verso il cielo e mostrò a Rufy una stella bellissima e luminosa. Il giovane capitano pianse, dopo tempo, pianse. Si sentiva libero e solo con Robin riusciva ad esternare i suoi sentimenti. Robin non potè far altro che stringergli la mano e tenerla stretta tra le sue. Quando il giovane uomo avvicinò le labbra a quelle di lei, fu un bacio inaspettato, dolce... desiderato. Rufy non pensò a nulla, la pura del rifiuto, di un nuovo addio; rischiava ma lui era il futuro re dei pirati e doveva farlo.

Robin si senti al settimo cielo, invasa da nuovi sentimenti, era consapevole che lui ricambiasse. Il baciò continuò sempre più ardito e deciso. Le mani scivolarono sui corpi, freschi e giovani. Rufy sfiorò i lunghi capelli neri della donna baciandole il collo e sbottonando con grazia la sua camicetta. Intrufolandosi con le ginocchia tra le sue gambe. Robin non pensava che il capitano fosse così ardito ma decise di non essere da meno, lo desiderava anche lei, da giorni, mesi, anni. Si lasciò andare a quei tocchi, gli sbottonò il gilet rosso toccando la cicatrice che ormai aveva in petto, la baciò. Lui sorrise e sciolse il nodo che la donna portava alla gonna, restò nuda sotto di lui. Non avevano imbarazzo nessuno dei due, Robin gli sbottonò i pantaloni e quello che aveva di intimo. Boxer rossi; gli accarezzò il volto .

Capitano la voce di lei era flebile e dolce.

Rufy la baciò non aveva parole per quell'istante. Portò le mani sui seni della donna , ci giocò a lungo , mentre lei gemeva a quel tocco. Era da tempo che non veniva amata anzi era la prima volta che qualcuno l'amava. Si aggrappò alla schiena del giovane con le unghie e cinse la vita di lui con le gambe. Si guardarano negli occhi, lui toccava ancora i seni di lei, Robin che gemeva a ogni suo tocco. Entrò in lei dolcemente, prendendola con amore, si lasciò andare, non aveva paura. Rufy sentiva la sua passione farsi più forte dentro di lei mentre la donna si aggrappò con veemenza ai capelli del giovane. Erano entrambi alla fine, il capitano fu il primo a raggiungere il piacere, Robin poco dopo. Rufy caddè sul corpo della sua archeologa mentre lei lo cullava come se fosse un bambino .

Robin io è da tempo che ti osservo... che ti cerco... che ti desideravo e ora voglio che tu diventi la mia regina dei pirati

Robin non si aspettava quelle parole ma sorrise e strinse ancora più forte a sé il suo uomo .

Grazie Rufy, io ti amo. Credo sia meglio andare nella mia stanza... sorrise la donna .

Lui la seguì mentre si alzavano comprendosi ben poco. Da quella notte il re ebbe la sua regina dei pirati.


End file.
